La graciosa vida de Link
by Bryan Geovany fic
Summary: Esto es después de que Link derrotara a Ganondorft y es antes de ir a la ciudad reloj en Majoras Masks,solo hay personajes de the legend of zelda ocarina of time, posiblemente en un futuro haya lemon pero eso depende del publico. Link no se puede ir sin no hacer mas de una tontería,verdad? Link comienza una nueva aventura antes de irse del reino de hyrule.


The legend of zelda ocarina of time ni sus personajes me pertenece. Esto lo hago para entretener a el publico.

-Link!!! Decía una dulce voz que provenía de algún lugar, el niño que escucho la voz la reconoció al instante.

Este joven niño no conocía el lugar en donde se encontraba, ya que solo era una gran oscuridad rodeándolo.

Link: Saria?

El niño vio muchas escenas seguidas, a su mejor amiga dondole la ocarina, luego volvió a sus recuerdos de cuando ellos 2 jugaban en los bosques perdidos junto con los skull kids, cuando la vio dándole el madallon del bosque y donde ella se despidió de el para despertar como sabia.

De repente el chico escucho otras voces.

??? : Link!!!

Link: Malón?

???: Link!!!

Link: Ruto?

???: Link!!!

Link: Zelda?

El joven no sabia que hacer, de repente cuatro caminos distintos aparecieron, el en medio de los cuatro, cada camino lo dirigía a una cueva y de cada cueva provenía una la voz de cada una de sus amigas.

El chico no sabia que hacer, estaba tapándose las orejas para tratar de ya no oír las voces, pero todo era inútil, mientras mas trataba de ya no oír con mas fuerza se escuchaban las voces.

Justo en ese momento el niño despertó en medio del campo de hyrule, durmiendo junto a Epona.

El caballo se le queda viendo como si le preguntara " ¿que te pasa Link? Parece que quieres vomitar".

Link: Nada Epona.

Dijo el chico hyliano como que si le entendiera.

Y el caballo volvió a dormir pero Link... El ya no durmió por casi toda la noche, en total, de las doce horas de noche que tuvo, lo máximo que durmió fueron quince minutos.

Al día siguiente el aun no tenia sueño.

En ese momento recordó que tenia pensado ir a visitar a sus amigos kokiris, incluso le resultaba agradable volver a ver a Mido.

En ese momento recordó a su mejor amiga y como ella lo dejo para volverse la sabia del bosque, el chico entro en razón y recordó que eso ya había pasado y fue antes de derrotar a Ganondorft.

Al recordar a Ganondorft recordó con tristeza cómo su hada, navi, se fue y desapareció en el cielo.

Link: Navi... Me pregunto en donde estarás.

Pensaba el niño.

El caballo relincho para devolverlo de su trance y funciono ya que el niño con una gran sonrisa le dijo...

Link: Vamos Epona! Al bosque kokiri!

En ese momento el caballo corrió con todas sus fuerzas y en un momento ya estaban en la entrada del bosque kokiri.

Link: Gracias Epona.

El niño busco entre sus bolsillos y encontró una zanahoria y se la dio a Epona.

Luego el niño vio como se iba galopando hacia el rancho Lon Lon.

El niño entro hacia la cueva que lo lleva al bosque kokiri, cruzo el puente rápidamente y llego a su antiguo lugar en donde fue criado.

Al entrar todos los kokiris estaban reunidos en la orilla de su pequeña laguna y al verlo todos se pararon y corrieron a habrazarlo.

Kokiris: Link!!!

Link: Hola a todos!

Dice el chico con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y fue a recibir el impacto de todos sus amigos que se abalanzaron sobre el.

Link: Ya chicos! Creo que todos los moustros que enfrente temblarían frente a ustedes! Jajajajaja!

Uno de los kokiris grita...

Kokiri: Chicos ya llego Mido.

Todos habrieron paso a Mido, el jefe de los kokiris.

El kokiri se le quedo viendo de pies a cabeza a link y de un momento a otro le extiende la mano.

Mido: Bienvenido chico sin hada.

Link sintió un poco de enojo al escuchar el "sin hada" pero lo dejo como si nada y tomo a Mido de la mano y lo atrajo a el para habrazarlo con mucha fuerza.

Link: Amigo! Hace mucho que extrañaba tus insultos!

Mido: Dejame! Dejame! No puedo respirar!

El niño lo suelta y le dice...

Link: Ups! Parece que aun eres un debilucho que no soporta ni un abrazo estilo Goron.

El kokiri embozo una sonrisa y de repente vio que todos los que los rodeaban comenzaron a habrir paso a alguien.

Mido voltea y ve a la persona que esta detrás de el y vuelve a voltear a ver a Link y le dice...

Mido: Parece que alguien quiere verte.

Mido se hace a un lado y al hacerlo revela quien esta detrás de el.

Link: S... Sa... Saria.

La joven solo lo veía de frente a frente con un poco de rubor sobre las mejillas.

Link: Saria yo...

No pudo terminar la frase ya que pudo sentir como su amiga lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza, mas de lo que nunca había sentido.

Al chico le comenzó a palpitar el corazon con mucha intensidad, mas de lo que nunca había sentido, y menos con Saria, ya que era su amiga y nunca lo había abrazado de esa manera.

Saria: Te... Te extrañe.

Le susurro la chica alejándose un poco y pasando muy cerca de los labios de su amigo haciendo que se sonroje y luego lo vuelve a abrazar con mucha fuerza.

En ese momento todos los kokiris comenzaron a gritar.

Kokiris: Link regreso!!!

Mido: Vengan chivos, hay que hacer una fiesta para celebrar a que el chico sin hada a regresado!

Kokiris: Si!!!

Link y Saria se separaron y vieron como los Kokiris comenzaban a correr para arreglar todos los preparativos para la fiesta.

Bien hasta aqui el primer capitulo, esperó que les guste, próximamente subiré el siguiente capitulo.


End file.
